Memórias
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: De volta a Rizembool, Ed se ve imerso em lembranças, entre perfumes, queimaduras, fotografias e tortas de amora. [EdWin]


**Memórias**

**X**

Edward farejou o ar, concentrado. Era o cheiro da torta de amoras de Winry—uma das poucas especialidades culinárias dela. A menina costumava descer a colina até os pés de amora e colhê-las no avental, para depois tentar fazer a torta.

Foram muitas e muitas colheitas até que ficasse comestível.

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da menininha encarando ansiosa, esperando que ele colocasse a primeira garfada na boca. Ed mastigava, mastigava e, embora seus dentes ficassem grudados com o recheio, forçava-se a engolir aquele bocado. Depois, Al o encarava com uma expressão cúmplice e ambos mentiam para Winry dizendo que ela tinha feito progressos.

Uma de suas lembranças mais queridas era a do dia que não precisou mentir.

A presença de Winry—a _casa_ dela em si, trazia muitas memórias preciosas. Lá ele roubava os bichinhos de pelúcia de Winry e os escondia. No espaço entre as duas casas, ele aprendera a andar de bicicleta. Na árvore frente às cinzas de sua casa, ele subia para pegar laranjas a cada estação.

Edward abaixou-se, aproximando o rosto do chão. _Ali_! Bem perto da poltrona! A queimadura que ele fizera no assoalho num incidente inesquecível envolvendo uma tomada, uma colher e um pano de prato. Desde então, Pinako o banira de qualquer utensílio relacionado à cozinha—se com uma colher e um pano ele quase causara uma catástrofe, _imagine_ o que conseguiria com aquelas facas da gaveta, ou com o rolo de macarrão!

Então, alguma coisa captou o olhar dele, no canto da sala.

Antes que percebesse, já havia engatinhado até lá. _Engatinhando_! Ah, quantas pessoas gostariam de ter visto essa cena! Edward Elric engatinhando até aquele pedaço da sala que mal era visível, abaixando-se até quase ter o nariz colado no chão e inspirando. Fora ali que ele quebrara o vidro de perfume favorito de Sara, mãe de Winry. Castigo de uma semana.

Isso sem mencionar as fotografias.

Fotos de longos dias de pescaria, ou dos três amigos fazendo alguma brincadeira, tanto fazia. A sala estava cheia de retratos de Edward, Alphonse e Winry. Retratos que faziam o alquimista sorrir nostalgicamente. Não uma nostalgia triste pelos dias idos, uma nostalgia feliz pelos dias vividos.

Mas quantas boas memórias ele tinha daqueles últimos quatro anos?

'_Entre Barry, Tucker, Kimbly, Cornello,Roy Mustang e aquela palmeira travestida que parece se chamar Envy... isso sem mencionar os outros homunculi..._' Ele refletiu, cruzando os braços. '_Não são muitas as boas memórias..._'

"Ed, o que está fazendo?"

De repente, Edward se deu conta de que havia um par de sandálias diante dele. Subindo os olhos, ele encontrou tornozelos, joelhos, mãos, quadris, ombros e finalmente a cabeça loura de Winry Rockbell, que olhava pra baixo com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele corou—Winry estava usando aquela saia de novo. _Mini_saia. Se não fosse Ed, ele poderia ter feito um comentário no estilo

'Ângulo interessante.'

mas ele _era_ Ed, então limitou-se a corar e desviar os olhos.

A loura não percebeu, mas—para o _alívio_ dele—ajoelhou-se e procurou algo invisível no chão. "O que tem aí?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça.

"Uma memória." Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. Ignorou o olhar confuso que Winry lhe lançou.

As memórias dos últimos quatro anos martelavam em sua mente. Quando fosse mais velho, lembraria que durante sua adolescência fora povoada por serial killers, cientistas malucos, protótipos de terroristas, humanos artificiais, travestis, padres pregadores e coronéis sarcásticos—todas coisas muito legais na teoria, mas, claro, _apenas_ na teoria. Isso sem considerar que talvez ele jamais tivesse idade o bastante pra considerar isso tudo passado.

Talvez fosse hora de fazer uma lembrança boa.

"Olha, Ed," Começou Winry naquele tom de eu-sei-que-você-está-perdido-em-recordações-de-novo-mas-o-presente-o-chama. "Alphonse e a vovó devem voltar logo com nossos novos materiais de mecânica, então se você puder me ajudar a pôr a mesa eu ficaria realmente—"

Winry teria continuado, se de repente sua boca não tivesse encontrado uma outra tarefa, muito mais interessante do que falar. Outra pessoa deve ter entrado na sala enquanto ela estava distraída.

Ela arregalou os olhos—sim, essa pessoa se parecia muito com Edward. Os mesmos cabelos louros numa trança, a mesma expressão séria, as mesmas mãos ásperas—uma cheia de cicatrizes e a outra lisa e metálica. Mas não podia ser ele. Os lábios de _alguém_ cobriram os seus, a mão de _alguém_ pousou sobre seu ombro, mas _não podia ser Edward Elric._

Beijá-la de repente seria uma coisa muito... _não-_Ed pra ser real.

Entretanto, quando o cérebro dela se recompôs, foi a voz de Ed que ela ouviu dizer. "Tem gosto de amora."

"O—o que está fazendo?" Ela balbuciou, muito vermelha, como quem sabe _muito_ bem o que ele estava fazendo. Passos de metal oco se fizeram ouvir lá fora e Edward se pôs de pé para ir recepcionar o irmão, mas não antes de sorrir largamente para ela.

"Uma memória."

**X**

**E nuuuuma velocidade estonteante, senhoras e senhores, ela tem a idéia, ela escreve, ela vai para a direita, ela dribla e... MAAAAIS UMA FIC!**

**(vai para a direita?)**

**Bem, acho que esta fic ficou um bocado clichê... Mas bonitinha. O tema 'memórias' me lembra muito ao Ed. Ia ter uma parte a mais, em que a Winry o levava pra provar a torta, mas eu não conseguia fazer isso sem ultrapassar o limite de palavras. Não de um jeito decente, pelo menos.**

**Bem, obrigada por lerem!**

**(Ela dá um 'chapeuzinho', passa, corre e atraveeeeeessa o campo para o próximo!...)**


End file.
